EXILED
by Servilican-Phalange
Summary: An excerpt from my screenplay of the same name. It is part of my english II Project, based on LOTF and PARADISE ROAD, with the same characters and a new character, same storyline, with the added how they got there. Sorry for the terrible story format.


EXILED

By

Servilican_Phalange

Based on the novel "Lord of the Flies"

By William Golding: "Paradise Road"

By Bruce Beresford: "The Coral Island"

By R.M Ballyntyne

**INFO:** This is a small excerpt from my English II project, based on LORD of the FLIES, our project is a video project. We have to write a screenplay based on LOTF, and a few other stories of our choice, and has to include what happens to them before their plight, and how they get there, at least 3 new characters, one of whom has to play an important role in the story, and has to include all the same foreshadowing and symbolism in the novel. Then we have to actually film the video, well I might have to say MOVIE, because the scripts have to be at least 90 pages or more. Please don't hate me if the grammar and description isn't as IN DEPTH as it should, because I'm used of writing in screenplay format, so please don't hate on me If you have any ideas for me, please don't hesitate to message me, and I when we finish I'll put the video up somewhere I don't any of the material stated, all of the character rights go to the original authors and the story ideas go to the original authors… Enjoy I hope.

THE PARTY

September 18th 2011, anchored at the docks of Singapore, is The Prince Albert, a quaint, and small vessel, heavily armed to the edges with guns and turrets. The docks are bustling with workers, scurrying here and there to unload a vast array of luggage from the vessel.

Emerging from the bland hovel of a ship is a group of 50 military cadets, the oldest no more than 16. They walk off the ship, and onto the docks in an orderly fashion, each of them in a blue suit, with polished loafers and small military caps. A lieutenant marches off the ramp carrying an American flag, and another naval officer behind him with a British flag.

They stop, and look expectantly at row after row of blank faces. The boys all await command. The lieutenant nods and does an "about haste", and holds the flag up, and begins to mark time, the cadets mocking him.

"Forward March!" shouts the lieutenant, and the entire group of boys begins to march towards a large white building sitting proudly atop a hill. A sea of cars parked along the road in front of it. There are men in formal, military suits walking with their dates up to the grand entrance of the building, the doors are opened by the doormen, letting a hint of classic party music slip through to the outside.

The lobby of the building is extremely luxurious, the floor is polished cherry wood, the sitting area furnished with suede and leather back couches, and dark wood side tables, adorned with lamps, and complementary boxes of mints. The large pillars stretch far up to the ceiling, painted to mimic the traditional renaissance look of the Sistine Chapel.

Some of the military men stop, hearing the monotonous sound of the marching cadets. They march up from down the street, nearing the buildings entrance. The men all stop and salute to the young cadets, who pay no attention, but slowly come to a stop.

The lieutenant turns to face them. "We are here to pay our respects to General Fortman. I expect you all to be on your best behavior." The lieutenant looks at them with a fiercely serious scowl.

A boy raises his hand, a bit shy at first, but then raising it up all the way. The lieutenant nods at him, "But sir, what are we paying respect for?" asks the boy in an almost feeble tone, some of the other boys mumble quietly in agreement.

"General Fortman has succeeded in winning Singapore from the rule of the Japanese, and liberating a Prisoner camp just south of here." the lieutenant nonchalantly turns and leads the boys inside, without any regards to some of the other boys who raise their hands to ask a question.

A brown haired boy, in a slightly more formal suit slows and waits up for another boy, with blond hair, both are 16. They continue inside.

"Is this really necessary?" asks the brown haired boy. The blond shrugs and searches his mind for a good answer to his question, "I guess… I mean they just ordered us here, with no warning. Well if it's for respect, then sure why not." They both share a giggle and continue into the large double doors leading to the ballroom.

The doormen smile at the lieutenant and open the door, revealing the grand ballroom. The entire dance floor is completely full of soldiers dancing with their dates, twirling them and dipping them every now and again. Along the outside of the dance floor is a long line of round tables, all covered in a dazzling white table cloth, and topped with candles and wine glasses.

Most of the tables are filled, except for a few of the larger ones, bearing a RESERVED sign, the lieutenant leads them over to one of them, greeting the waiter at the table.

"Good evening Sir, are you from Hillcrest Academy?" asks the waiter cheerfully. The lieutenant nods slightly "Yes we are."

"Lovely, this is your table." The waiter gestures towards the large table near one of the large, decorative windows. The table is ringed with shining white plates, and glimmering silverware.

The boys all exchange glances, seeing the fine ware of the party, instead of the bland and lifeless paper plates from their sail over, all of the boys remove their hats and take a seat in the hardwood chairs. The waiter pulls out a pile of menus and walks around the table handing each of the boys and men one.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders" the waiter walks off. The boys all exchange glances, in awe of the high class of the party, the brown haired boy looks up at the raised ceilings, and the large chandeliers.

"Right this way please." Another waiter walks past the cadets and over to the table next to them, leading a group of men and women all dressed in short black capes and black garrison caps, with a small red cross on the front of their caps.

The nurses all take seats at their table, and all as one, they remove their capes, and caps.

The waiter walks around with the menus and sets them down in front of them. Each of the nurse offers a small smile in return.

The brown haired boy stares at them, a little curious, but then shrugs it off dismissively. He turns to the blond boy, "They all looks like they're going to a funeral." The blond boy looks over at the dark nurses, then looks back at the boy, "Yeah no kidding."

The loud orchestral music is interrupted by the sound of someone tapping loudly on the microphone. Everyone stops their conversations and dancing to look over at the stage, a plump man in a general uniform smiles happily at everyone.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I am General Lee. I would like to start out by saying how happy I am that you all could join us tonight to honor General Fortman."

The General gestures over to Fortman, who stands up and bows to everyone. The entire crowd breaks into an applause.

The Hillcrest boys and the nurses clap respectively, not going completely crazy like all the others. General Lee waves his hand to quiet everyone down, "I also would like to thank the cadets from Hillcrest Academy, lead by Lieutenant Percival, and the Bakersfield Nursing Corp, lead by Lieutenant Micheals, for joining us tonight."

The entire crowd erupts into applause once more, the cadets rise and all salute, while the nurses stand and wave like a group of parade float performers. Again, General Lee raises his hand for everyone to quiet down.

"Now, I would like to present General Fortman with this Expert Infantryman Badge, for his bravery in leading his troops to drive the Japanese out of Singapore." General Lee removes a badge from a small glass display case, and the entire crowd breaks into a roar of cheers and clapping.

General Fortman stands and walks calmly up to the stage, and waves to everyone, he turns and salutes to General Lee and the other officers standing by, they return the salute, and shake hands. General Lee pins the badge to General Fortman's suit, next another large amount of awarded badges. The paparazzi all begin to take photos of General Fortman as he steps up onto the podium readying his speech.

"Thank you everyone, I can't tell you how blessed I am to be in the presence of such brave men." He motions to General Lee and the other Naval Officers.

"I am honored to have received this badge, and I intend on leading us to victory—"

Before he can continue, the entire ballroom is flooded with the sound of a LOUD WHISTLE, slowly deepening in pitch—Everyone falls silent…

BOOM! The entire ballroom is shook by an explosion from outside, everyone shouts in surprise. The glassware jingles from the impact, and everyone immediately turns and stares at the large window near the cadets table. It flickers orange from somewhere outside.

General Fortman quickly turns and looks at General Lee, as if asking "what now?"

But General Lee can only shrug. The entire crowd begins to murmur, all of them turning around in circles and asking each other what just happened.

"Ralph." The blond puts a hand on the brown haired boy's shoulder, who jumps in surprise. "What?" he stares at the blond with a half terror stricken face, the blond quickly glances at the stage, then back over at Ralph.

"What do you think that was?" he asks, as if not knowing. Ralph shrugs "I don't know."

He says in a quivering voice, the younger cadets all look around in shock, some of them have tears in their eyes.

Most of the audience turns and looks up at General Fortman, a man shouts from the back of the ballroom "General what was that?"

General Fortman looks back at General Lee, his face showing visible signs of growing dread, then he turns and looks to the crowd, all of them staring at him. "Just target practice I expect. Nothing serious." He assures, only half convinced.

The crowd notices his slight distress, and all of them begin talking. The cadets all exchange glances, "Jack, do you think it's the Japs?" asks Ralph. The blond turns to him, "Maybe, but I though he had this place secured." While everyone races around behind him, all of them crowding at the windows.

At the nurses table, a black haired nurse turns to a female nurse next to him, both whom look alike. "Susan I'm scared." He grabs her arm, the woman nods in agreement, and gently pats his hand. The male nurse looks a lot younger than the rest, no more than 15, how can he be a nurse?

Susan takes his arm, "Frances come with me really quick." She leads him over to the stage, pushing through the crowd of flocking people. The Generals are engrossed in their own conversation, continuing quietly, with only a few whispered outbursts.

"Excuse me." Susan interrupts loudly. The Generals look at her, "What now?" says General Fortman in a sharp, and angry tone. "What's going on?" Susan takes a bold step forward, causing the Naval officers to glare at her defensively.

"Nothin' just go back to you table." General Lee turns and begins to whisper to General Fortman discreetly. Susan gawks in surprise, and turns to Frances "Well their not gonna talk, so we're just gonna have to find out."

The large doors open up, and a field general and his men, walk briskly through the swarming crowd, all of them speaking and asking questions, the occasional "What do you think it was?"

The field General ascends the stage, and salutes to General Lee and Fortman, they salute back and begin to talk with the field general. Susan watches, as Lee and Fortman's face break into hideous, and worried looks. The field general turns to microphone, and taps on it.

Everyone at the windows all stop their talking and slowly turn to look at the general. He clears his throat, as the crowd slowly makes their way back over to the stage. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry to disturb this evenings party… But I have some rather unhappy news."

Everyone exchanges worried glances, the nurses all stand up and stare at the field general, "The Japanese have now crossed the Jahore Strait and have broken through our lines…"

All of the people shout in anger, and begin to yell and ask questions, some of them

approaching the stage in protest. "—and their guns have the city in range…" the entire ballroom is shook by another explosion, but more distant, the entire crowd all gasp and look around at the windows.

"But General, only today the _Strait Times _reported that the Japanese were being driven back!" says one of the soldiers.

The General gives a nervous, and perverse smile "Well I'm afraid the only REAL thing you can read in the newspapers, is the cricket scores." The entire crowd all react in shock, gasping and swearing in disgust. Then BOOM! Another explosion rocks the entire ballroom more violently!

Sending waiter's trays flying and knocking out the lights, everyone screams, clinging to each other. The lights flicker, on and off. Then finally coming back on.

The general tugs at his collar on his shirt, beads of sweat forming on his brow. "Now don't worry! This hotel will be perfectly safe! As I'm sure the Japanese high command would want to stay here and avail themselves of the facilities." He gives a nervous laugh, and upsets the crowd even more.

Frances and Susan push through the crowd and run over to their table, they grab at their capes and caps, until they are all scared by the loud noise of GUNFIRE, coming from outside, and the sound of jets zooming overhead.

"All European women and children are to evacuate immediately." He looks at everyone breaking into their own conversations and others running over to the windows. "Hillcrest school boys, and nurses, you are to go back to your ship." Before he can continue, another explosion shakes the ballroom, this one so violent, it knocks the field general off of his podium.

Everyone panics and begins to run for the doors, all of them pushing and shoving. The Cadets and nurses can only watch helplessly as everyone swarms like flies to the large double doors. One of the women in the crowd is shoved over, screaming. The crowd pays no attention and tramples her, bones snapping, and her screams for help turning into gut wrenching cries of pain, as the woman is brutally crushed.

One of the soldiers charges through the crowd, and steps square on the screaming woman's head and forces her face down into the hard tiled floor, her screams of agony silenced by a sickening CRACK.

Susan and Frances spot the woman lying on the floor, her skull smashed almost completely flat, and a large pool of blood growing from her head. They shutter and back away, and then break for their uniforms.

Ralph and Jack get out of their seats and run over to the group of cadets, walking out of the ballroom, the screams of the panicking crowd slowly getting quieter. They catch a glimpse of the woman on the floor, "Oh my god.." Ralph starts to quiver, and heave forward. Then he falls to his knees and vomits on the floor.

The nurses all put on their uniforms and trying their hardest to keep their gazes away from the woman. "This is ridiculous… Shoving us out at the last minute…" says Frances as he puts on his cap and cape, the other nurses look at him for a moment, then all file out after the military cadets.

The Generals quickly and quietly sneak out from the back exit of the ballroom. The nurses and cadets step out into the lobby of the building, it's completely trashed from the stampede. All of the furniture turned over and glass objects broken and strewn all over the floor.

The gunfire continues outside, the night sky erupting into flashing from bombs and air warfare. Giant spotlights sway through the cloudy sky, briefly illuminating the jets flying overhead. A group of soldiers stand at the door, "GO GO GO!" they shout at the people, who stand in the doorway and then sprint for the docks. The nurses are next, they stand waiting for the order, then they are all pushed out into open, and follow the group of schoolboys running for The Prince Albert….

TBC… Maybe? I don't know, this was just an excerpt, that I converted to a "proper" format since I can't post screenplay format. But it's all good :D I hope you liked it, sorry for the terrible, and abrupt ending. Please review, but please…Not to harsh, but please, any ideas on how to improve, PLEASE, this is a weird project but it's so fun so far :D

**The short plotline goes like this:** A group of American and British cadets attend a military ball in honor of the taking of Singapore, but soon are evacuated due to Japanese bombing. The cadets, along with some nurses are hauled onto a boat, to sail to Australia, but not even a day into the voyage they are bombed by Jap jet fighters and are forced to swim ashore a mainland under Japanese rule, (Paradise Road storyline) and are taken into P.O.W camps. The group of cadets attempt to escape, and in punishment they are sent to die on a deserted island, where they build a society that soon fails as the group splits into a group of civilized, bent on finding rescue. The other focused on hunting and fun. (LOTF storyline)

If any notes for improvement, please tell me :D When I finish this video (movie) I will post it and thanks those who helped me out with this :D


End file.
